Just another High School fic
by wertyase
Summary: Tidus moves to Luca for highschool and meets some new friends. Just a highschool year, the usual drama and stuff. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New school, new home

Tidus' deep sleep was interrupted by the horrible screech of the alarm clock. He desperately wanted to fall back asleep, but he knew he had to get up. He couldn't miss the first day of his new school. He moved from Zanarkand, great Zanarkand, to a place called Luca. It was like Zanarkand, but a little smaller, and a lot brighter. And the shool started earlier. Which was hell for Tidus. He was usued to waking up at 12 to go to school, here, he woke up at 6.

He got up, and tripped over his guitar amp. (That's right, he plays guitar. Why? Because so do I. I can relate.)

It was still too dark, and the lamp was broken. He picked himself up and felt his way around to the bathroom and got into the shower and got ready for school. After 30 minutes he was ready, and headed out for the bus. Jeez. Buses were always crazy. That's why this year Jecht had promised him a car. He just had to earn 2500 gil for it, which he had 500 of, from gigs.

The bus stop was only right down the street, and he could see people already there. One of them was really goofy lookin' with orange hair and a blue headband, the other was a normal looking, blonde girl with an orange shirt and green shorts. He had friends already. He arrived there, and recieved a greeting from the goofy guy, who also had a goofy accent.

"Hey, a new kid, ya? Name's Wakka, and this is Rikku." He said, gesturing to the girl.

"I'm Tidus."

"Where you from, new kid?" the girl asked.

"Zanarkand. And I have a name, you know."

"I'll stick to new kid, it has a nice ring, new kid." She said, grinning.

"Zanarkand?" Said Wakka.

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted wanted to go there. What's it like?

Well, it's bigger, darker, and better than this place. No offence."

"No problem. I'm from Besaid."

The two talked until the bus came.

Within a few minutes, it had arrived, and through the windows he could see it would be just as hectic as the ones in Zanarkand. No problem. The three lined up out side the bus as the doors opened, and entered, instantly becoming prone to loud yelling, bad music, and a bunch of unsavory characters. Just like Zanarkand!

As he entered, he heard a few shout's of "New kid!" but he just silently walked to a seat, and sat.

He instantly noticed someone was in it.

"Woah, Rikku! Didn't you get on after me?"

"Yep!"

"Then how did you get here?"

"I walked down the aisle, and I sat. They not have seats in Zanarkand?"

Tidus smirked, and stared at the ceiling.

after a few minutes of silence, Rikku spoke up.

"So you do anything interesting?" Rikku asked.

"Um, I play guitar."

"Oh, cool! How long?"

"Since age 9."

"Ooh, coolio. I have some friends you might want to meet. What are your classes?"

"Classes? Oh, that schedule-" Tidus cut off and dug through his pockets, and after a minute, pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Rikku snatched it, and studied it.

"We have all the same classes except for one!"

"Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

"6th period I don't have with you."

P.E. Good, he didn't want P.E with her, anyway.

The bus stopped, and Tidus stood, and walked out. The school was big, as big as the previous one Tidus had attended, with two stories, and a huge track. As he stood there, Rikku grabbed his wrist and took off. He upleasantly kept up, and was taken all the way to the courtyard. It was also amazing, with statues, and big plants. It was also very crowded. He saw Wakka and some other people he didn't know in the distance. He thought of all the times he had with his friends, Gippal, Lulu, even Barthello was good for somethong every now and then. He was snapped out of his nostalgic daydream by Rikku, who said the bell had rung. He followed her to the classroom upstairs, and took a seat near the back.

The teacher was a little intimidating for a math teacher,wearing a red robe thingy with sunglasses and black with silver hair.

"Good evening, class. My name is Auron. This year I'll be teaching you mathematics."

The class groaned.

"If you don't sulk the whole year, we might accidentally have some fun."

The whole class was just intraductory, if that's a word, as were all the rest. Except P.E.

The coach was an obvious drunk, who didn't care what the class did. They just kind of sat around and talked to each other. Tidus was passing a ball with Wakka, who he now called a friend.

"So Rikku tells me you play guitar." Wakka said as he passed the ball.

"Uh, yeah. What's it to ya?" Tidus said as he passed it back.

"Need a drummer, brudda?" Wakka said and passed it.

"Tidus kept the ball.

"Yeah, I could use one. You play?"

"Yeah, for a few years now. Maybe we could play some day?

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

It was silent for the rest of the class. The bell eventually rang, and they got on the bus and went home. Tidus sat next to Rikku, and she asked him how his first day was. He said it was good, no problems. When the three's stop came, they got out and started to walk home, but Rikku spoke up.

"Anyone up for some shakes? There's a place right around the corner."

Tidus and Wakka agreed, and they followed Rikku. As she said, it was just around the corner, and they entered the door. A waitress seated them, and they talked to fill in the time. After the waitress arrived with shakes, they were silent, until Rikku said

"Isn't that girl over there a new kid, too?"

"Yeah, I think I saw here today." Wakka said. When Tidus thought, he did, too. She was quiete, and didn't really talk much.

"She seemed so lonely, I felt sorry for her." Rikku said.

"Well, why don't we invite her over?" Tidus suggested. The others had no protest, so he walked over to her.

He sat across from her, and she just looked up.

"Hey, there. I'm Tidus."

She didn't seem interested, so he tried again.

"I'm new. like you. My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Ok." She said softly.

"And what's your name?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna."

"Pleased to meet you, Yuna. Come on."

He walked her over to the table and introduced her.

"Guys, this is Yuna. Yuna, this is Wakka and Rikku."

"Hi." the three said.

"So we were just talking about school and things like that." Rikku said.

They all started talking, and Yuna joined in. She seemed happy to be talking. And before they knew it, it was dark out.

"Yuna, where do you live?"

"The same place as you guys."

"Then why weren't you on the bus?" Wakka asked.

"My Uncle Cid drives me to school."

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll just walk together." Rikku said cheerfully.

"Let's go" Tidus said."

They payed for the shakes and walked back, firther duscussing past memories and such. It was short lived because of the short walk. They all said their goodbyes, and went home.

Today was a good day, Tidus thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tidus was again awoken by the alarm clock. The radio was still playing, as usual. He did the morning routine, shower, teeth brush, etc. Today he had a few extra minutes, so he plopped in front of the t.v. Nothing was on at all, so he decided to go for a small walk around the neighborhood. Nothing better to do. It was foggy outside, hazyish, and humid. He saw Yuna walk out of her house a few yards ahead of him. She gave a smile and a wave.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." Tidus said. She was happy today.

"I'm getting ready to leave." she said.

"This early?"

"Yeah. If we leave soon we can grab some food."

"Oh. Cool." Tidus said.

"Well, see you at school." She said, and walked back in.

A wierd incident. Tidus walked back home and proceded to watch crap television until he left for the bus. He noticed a letter from his father saying:

"I'll be home late. You'll have to cook for yourself again."

No problem. Tidus could take care of himself. He put the note down and walked out the door. He met up with Wakka and Rikku again. They didn't really talk.

"The weather reflects the mood of the realm" Tidus thought. Then he laughed, because no one talks that way anymore. The bus arrrived, and they did the same routine as the previous day. He sat beside Rikku again, and the noise started up again. Luckily, the drive wasn't too long. The kids got off, and walked into the school. Tidus just hung out on a bench in the courtyard, listening to his ipod.

Someone sat next to him. He looked to find Yuna.

"So you're from Zanarkand, right?"

Tidus turned his music off and answered.

"Yup."

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Darker, a little bigger, and a lot more buildings."

"That sounds nice."

"Maybe one day we could get Wakka and Rikku and go there. It's not too far from here.

"That would be awesome. I'll hold you to it."

"Where are you from?"

"Bevelle." she said shortly.

"It's kind of like this place, but more, well, holy, I guess you could say."

"That's sounds, uh, nice." Tidus said.

The bell rang.

The two parted ways and went to class.

Auron's class was actually a class now, where they did work. It wasn't too bad. Then they went to geography, which was hectic, due to the teacher. No one knew how she ever qualified, but she somehow did. The whole class Tidus and Wakka goofed off. As did everyone else. Rikku was, as usual, loud.

Then they finally had lunch. It was pizza, which unlike usual schools, was good for once. Tidus sat with Rikku and Wakka. They got into small talk until Yuna came up.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all!" Rikku said. She sat next to Wakka.

"So Yuna, what's your schedule?" Rikku asked.

"Geography, math, science, English, chorus, then P.E.

"We're all in two classes with each other! Science and English!" Rikku bursted.

"And me and Wakka have her in P.E."

"Oh joy." Yuna said.

Lunch soon ended, and the three hung out in the classes they had together. And then... P.E. with that lousy coach. Wakka and Tidus just passed a ball, and Yuna hung around by the fince to the track. Tidus kept an eye on her. And then suddenly some blue haired guy came up to her. He closed her into the fence and started to get close. Tidus took the ball and threw it at the guy. It pegged him right in the head, and turned away from Yuna.

The guy fused over and yelled at Tidus.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"You were all over her, and she didn't like it."

"The guy got in Tidus' face, but he didn't move. Then he looked at Wakka, who had his arms crossed, as did Tidus. He walked away.

"Thanks for that Tidus."

"No problem."

The bell rang and they all got on the bus. The decided to get shakes again. It was starting to become a ritual. Thenn they went home.

A/N I was surprised the first chap got reviews, nothing really happened. Well, hope you liked it! 


End file.
